The dried root of the plant Ilex pubescens Hook. Et Arn. is known as “Mao-Dong-Qing” ( MDQ) and is commonly used in traditional Chinese medicine for treatment of cardiovascular and inflammatory diseases. Previous chemical investigations reported that the roots and leaves of the plant contain simple phenolics, i.e. 3,4-dihydroxyacetophenone, hydroquinone, scopoletin, esculetin, homovanillic acid, vomifoliol and glaberide.
Pharmacological investigations demonstrated that extracts of MDQ could not only dilate blood vessels, but also improve micro-circulation, lower blood pressure, inhibit platelet aggregation, prevent thrombus, reduce cardiac ischemia, decline the excitation of the cardiac conduction system and enhance the ability of anoxia resistance of body.
Despite these publicly known activities, the anti-inflammatory and analgesic activities of Ilex pubescens extract have not been elucidated and may also be due to other hitherto unidentified compounds as well. It is therefore an object of the present invention to further isolate and identify biologically-active compounds from Ilex pubescens. 